Inu Nephilim
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: What if Inuyasha's mother wasn't human? What if she was an angel? What if demons existed in the modern day? Angel/Demon Inuyasha, Classic Dante. Parings: InuyashaXKagome


Disclaimer: I do not Devil May Cry or InuYasha.

Summary: What if Inuyasha's mother wasn't human? What if she was an angel? What if demons existed in the modern day?

Author's Note: Welcome to another installment to the Nephilim Chronicles. Okay let me over a few thing before we start:

1. Like DmC Dante, Inuyasha will have Angelic and Demonic power that he can channel through Tessaiga, however unlike DmC Dante, Inuyasha's A&D power will not be limited to just Tessaiga.

2. I'm making Inuyasha's Human form from the Anime/Manga (black hair and eyes, human ears, no claws, no fangs) the basic form for this Nephilim version of Inuyasha, since the Hanyō Inuyasha has white hair and red clothing like Classic Dante; I thought it would be fun to give the Nephilim Inuyasha black hair like DmC Dante.

3. The main story takes place in Kagome's timeline, so certain elements will be altered to fit the setting.

4. Inuyasha's father in this story is named Tōga-ō, since that was suppose to be his name in the script for Inuyasha the Movie 3 and I'm still not clear on what his official name is other than his title Inu no Taishō.

**Inu Nephilim**

**Prologue: Tenshi and Yōkai Clash/Birth of the Nephilim**

Tōga-ō, the Inu no Taishō stood on the snowy hilltop, over looking his village. He was tall, handsome, with long white hair in a high ponytail and gold eyes. He wore armored boots, a white hakama, a blue and red sash at the waist, and a black breastplate, with two spikes. He also wore vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as a pauldron on each shoulder. He had a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders almost to the ground. He carried two swords at his waist and another sword on his back.

His arm was dripped in blood from the injury he sustained in his battle with his enemy, Ryūkotsusei, but at the moment he didn't care about that. He stood on the hilltop, horrified at what he saw. His lands were in ruins, there so many humans and demons injured. What could've happened here? Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him as two familiar scents and a third new scent reached his nose, "Sesshōmaru," he said softly, "Sparda." He turned around and saw two people standing behind him.

The first was a light-skinned, handsome and frail-looking young man with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. He wore a white kimono with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, white Sashinuki Hakama gathered at the ankles, and flat pointed ankle-high boots. The armor he wore consisted of a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass, with a long flowing sash around the waist and a long fluffy object wrapped around his right shoulder. This was Sesshōmaru, Tōga-ō's son and Heir to the Western Lands.

The second was a tall, handsome man with icy blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He wore a plain kimono of cheap, worn, purple cloth with a purple umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. At his side was a katana sitting in a black, steel saya under his obi at his left hip. This was the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, a demon that even the Dai Maō feared, and Tōga-ō's good friend. In his arms, he carried a small girl with indigo hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing the white robes of a service tenshi. There were several cuts on her face, arms and legs, her robe was torn in several places and there was great fear etched into her eyes.

"I see you've returned Father," Sesshōmaru said, in a monotone, "If only it was a little earlier," Sparda added, "What happened here?" Tōga-ō asked. "Takemaru," Sesshōmaru said, "While you were battling Ryūkotsusei, he led an army of his angels and attacked us." Tōga-ō's eyes narrowed, "Setsuna no Takemaru, the Head of the Setsuna Clan of Tenshi? Why would he attack us? Our clans have always been neutral to each other."

"He came for Izayoi," Sparda said grimly, "What do mean?" Tōga-ō asked, Sparda looked to the girl he was holding, as she continued to look at Tōga-ō in fear, "It's okay," Sparda said softly, "He's not going to hurt you, just tell him everything you told us." She nodded her head hastily, "Y-yes sir."

"Why did Takemaru attack my lands?" Tōga-ō said in a demanding tone, "And what does Izayoi have to do with this?" She stared at Tōga-ō in fear for a moment, then began to speak, "W-well as you know, Izayoi-sama is the Princess of the Gosei Clan of Tenshi, one of the Twelve Noble Tenshi Clans. Seventy years ago, at the last meeting of Tenshi, Takemaru-sama fell in love with her and has attempted to court her ever since, but with little success." Tōga-ō listened closely to the young tenshi's explanation while trying to keep his anger in check.

"When it was revealed that Gosei-sama had married Izayoi-sama off to you and formed an alliance between your two clans, Takemaru-sama was outraged," she paused to catch her breath then continued, "Takemaru-sama tried many times to convince Gosei-sama to void the marriage and break the alliance, but Gosei-sama steadfastly refused; then nine months ago, it was revealed that Izayoi-sama was with child."

"When word of this reached, Takemaru-sama, he went mad, and began to plot away to take Izayoi-sama from here," she paused again remembering the day when she had been sent to deliver the message to Takemaru, how he had taken his anger out on her, "When he learned that you were preparing to face Ryūkotsusei, he decided to put his plan into motion, to take Izayoi-sama from here and kill her before the child can be born." She finished her explanation and instantly began to cower at the intense demonic aura Tōga-ō was giving off, along with the murderous glare in his eyes, "Servant of the Setsuna Clan of Tenshi, what is your name?"

"Hana," she replied silently. Tōga-ō studied her for a moment, "Hana, where did you receive those injuries?" he asked indicating her face. Hana was taken aback by the question, "These are from my punishment…for going against Takemaru-sama's order…to abandon our fallen clansmen." Tōga-ō looked at her a little longer, "Sparda, could you take her to the medic tents and have her injuries tended to?" Hana couldn't believe her ears, in her clan, she was just a nameless servant whom nobody cared for, and here was THE Inu no Taishō, a Daiyōkai, giving the order to have her taken for treatment of her wounds.

"No problem," Sparda said, as he drew his sword and slashed the air, distorting the space. He then carefully picked up Hana, and walked towards the distortion, before turning to Taishō, "Don't do anything reckless, Tōga-ō." Hana stared at Tōga-ō for a moment, "Wait," she said and then asked Sparda to put her down for a moment. He did so and she bowed respectfully to Tōga-ō, "Thank you for your kindness, Inu no Taishō-sama." She then let Sparda pick her up, and the two disappeared as he carried her into the distorted space.

Sesshōmaru watched his father, taking note of the faraway look in his eyes, "Are you seriously thinking of going after her, father?" Tōga-ō just stood there, "Will you attempt to stop me, Sesshōmaru?" Sesshōmaru was quiet for a moment, "I won't stop you," he said silently, "however before you leave, please entrust the Tessaiga and Sō'unga to me." Tōga-ō just continued to stare out into space, "And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father? Why do you desire power so much?" Sesshōmaru simply looked at his father with no emotion in his face, "The path I walk is the Way of Supreme Conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me.

"'The Way of Supreme Conquest', huh?" Tōga-ō said with little surprise, "Sesshōmaru, have you someone to protect?" Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed, 'Someone to protect?' he thought, "I, Sesshōmaru, have no need of such. Tōga-ō heard his son's reply, then transformed into his true form, a gigantic spectral dog, then ran off to find the Setsuna Tenshi Clan and rescue his Izayoi.

-At the Setsuna Tenshi Compound-

Setsuna no Takemaru was walking through the halls of his compound. He was a tall man, with black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He wore a traditional samurai lord armor featuring a distinct crimson sheen with the kanji for fire on his back. He was on his way to the birthing rooms, where Izayoi was being kept. As he drew closer, one of the servants, an old woman, had come to him, "Please wait, Takemaru-sama," she said, "Izayoi-hime is in labor!"

Takemaru barely acknowledged her as he passed, "She is going to have a baby fathered by a demon!" he said, coldly, "There is no need for decorum!" The servant followed him trying to dissuade him, "The birthing room is off limits to men! You mustn't enter!" Takemaru suddenly stopped for a moment, then turned around and stabbed the servant through the heart, "I will not allow a hybrid of Tenshi and Yōkai to live," he said as he with drew his sword.

-In the BirthingRoom-

In a small closed off area in the middle of the room, the Princess of the Skick Tenshi, Izayoi. She was a beautiful woman of pale skin with long black hair and brown eyes. At the moment she was twitching in pain as she could feel her unborn child slowly moving lower. She turned her head to look out of a small opening in the curtains surrounding her, at the night sky, "Dearest…" she said in a small voice.

-With Tōga-ō-

Tōga-ō ran across the land at top speeds, leaving behind a trail of blood from his wound. As he was running, a tiny flea yōkai named Myōga, was holding onto Tōga-ō's fur, "Master, you mustn't be rash!" he shouted as loud as he could, "Your wounds from your battle with Ryūkotsusei have not healed!"

"I cannot let her die," Tōga-ō replied as he continued to run; "besides…I am not long for this world."

- The Birthing Room-

Takemaru was just outside the birthing room, with a spear in hand. "A lunar eclipse," he said as he looked at the darkening moon, "a perfect night to slay a demon." He went into the room and sat down next to Izayoi. Izayoi opened her eyes and when she realized that someone was there, "Who is it?" she said, breathlessly, "It is I, Setsuna no Takemaru."

"Takemaru-dono?" asked Izayoi, and turned to see him through the opening in the curtains, "Thank Kami-sama, you're here," she said, "Gather all of your angels and leave immediately," she said in an urgent tone, "There is no one among the Twelve Noble Tenshi Clans who can defy him."

"Izayoi-hime," Takemaru said, "I have long felt a deep attachment towards you," Takemaru opened his eyes as he lifted his spear; "Even if your heart has been captured by a demon…!" he thrust his spear through the curtains and stabbed Izayoi. Izayoi gasped in pain as she felt the warm gush of blood staining her robes. The single candle that it the room, burned out, and Takemaru stood up and began to exist, "My feelings for you will never change," he said as he placed his helmet on his head and exited the room, not hearing the cries of the newborn hybrid as Izayoi breathed her last breath.

-At the front gate-

There was an explosion from the forest as Tōga-ō walked towards the gate in his human guise. He drew the Tessaiga from its sheath as it became a large fang, and lifted the sword over his head, **"Kaze no Kizu!"** he roared as he slashed downward, unleashing a wave of energy, destroying the gate and knocking several of the guards unconscious.

He rushed forward as several more Setsuna Tenshi in samurai armor appeared and began to fire Sacred Arrows at him. He dodged the arrows and unleashed another Wind Scar upon them. "Izayoi!" he shouted once he was inside the grounds, "Izayoi!"

As he looked around the area, he heard footsteps and turned to see, Setsuna no Takemaru walking towards him, "So you've come, demon!" he said stopping just a few feet from him, "A little late though."

"What?" Tōga-ō said, "Izayoi has been sent to a place beyond your reach," Takemaru said smugly, "by my hand." Tōga-ō gripped his sword tightly, "Fool!" he said as he rushed forward as Takemaru drew his sword and charged at Tōga-ō. Takemaru struck with his sword, but Tōga-ō shrugged off the attack and lopped off Takemaru's right arm, before continuing onward into the mansion.

"Set if afire!" roared Takemaru as he clutched a bloody stump, "Burn down the mansion with all the occupants and the demon inside!" As he said it a group of angels appeared with ink brushes in their hands and wrote the kanji for fire in the air, then spun them, turning them into fireballs flying at the mansion, setting it on fire.

-With Tōga-ō-

Tōga-ō ran through the mansion as the fires quickly consumed it. As he searched for Izayoi, he heard a baby's cry, not too far from his location. He followed the cry and arrived at the birthing room, "Izayoi!" he said as he rushed to the center of the room and pulled back the curtains, only to find her lying there, completely lifeless with her covers stained in blood.

"Damn!" he said as he drew his second sword and felt it pulse as the world around them shifted into another plane, revealing the pall-bearers of the dead, wrapping their chains around Izayoi, 'I'm counting on you, Tenseiga," he thought as the blade began to glow, then slashed the pall-bearers, reducing them to ashes. The world returned to normal and Izayoi woke up as Tōga-ō sheathed the Tenseiga and pulled out a red robe and covered her with it.

"Damn you!" shouted a voice from the entry way, and they turned to see Takemaru standing there, carrying his sword, panting and covered in blood. He couldn't believe his eyes, sitting there was Izayoi-hime, very much alive and carrying a small bundle of blankets with clearly audible cries coming from it, the half-breed was born.

Tōga-ō stood in front of Izayoi and drew his third sword as Takemaru approached them, "I have no regrets since I'm fighting you," said Takemaru, "Let us journey together to the netherworld!" Tōga-ō gripped his sword with both hands, and glared at Takemaru, "Izayoi," he said suddenly, "Leave this place." Izayoi looked at him in shock, "Dearest…!" she said pleadingly, "You must live, Izayoi!" Tōga-ō said firmly, "for Inuyasha's sake."

"Inuyasha?" Takemaru said in confusion, "The child's name," Tōga-ō said, "shall be Inuyasha." Izayoi looked at the crying baby in her arms, "Inuyasha?" she said softly, "Now go!" Tōga-ō said. Izayoi looked at Tōga-ō one last time before running out of the burning mansion with her baby in her arms. Tōga-ō gripped his sword tightly, as it emitted an ash grey smoke and a ghostly dragon. Takemaru raised his sword above his head and a glowing white tiger appeared above it. The two rushed forward with their swords in hand, pouring every ounce of strength they had into one strike. 'Izayoi…' Tōga-ō thought as he swung his sword with all his might, 'Live long, together with Inuyasha.'

Izayoi ran into a forest far from the mansion and looked back just in time to see the mansion collapse. She shed a single tear for her lost love, before attempting to comfort her baby who had just resumed crying, "Its okay," she said softly as she slowly rocked the black haired baby, "we're safe now, Inuyasha." she said as Inuyasha calmed down, and looked at her, with his beautiful black eyes that seemed to shine with the same intensity as Tōga-ō's.

**So yeah, Inuyasha's a nephilim in this story. I'm surprised that nobody has done this yet, especially in a DMC/Inuyasha crossover. So don't forget to review, and I will see you next time, peace!**


End file.
